Ein teuflischer Vertrag
by SexyMagicMan
Summary: Inhalt: Freunde sind wichtig, doch können gerade die besten Freunde zu den größten Verrätern werden Zitat: Trinity Blood Was wenn ein solcher Verrat für dich große Konsequenzen hat? Was tust du, wenn du die Chance hast eine Zeit in deinem Leben zu verände
1. Flucht und Verrat

**Ein teuflischer Vertrag**

**Autor: **Serena Snape

**Überarbeitet von:**

**Kapitel: 1**/?

**Altersfreigabe: **NC-17 aber für diese Seite zensiert

**Pairing: **SS/??

**Kategorie: Romanze**

**Inhalt: **Freunde sind wichtig, doch können gerade die besten Freunde zu den größten Verrätern werden (Zitat: Trinity Blood)

Was wenn ein solcher Verrat für dich große Konsequenzen hat? Was tust du, wenn du die Chance hast eine Zeit in deinem Leben zu verändern. Nutzt du diese Chance sinnvoll? Oder wird es am Ende auf das gleiche herauslaufen?

**Disclaimer: **Alle Buch-Charas und die HP-Welt gehören JK Rowling. Lycidas gehört Christoph Marzi

**Warnung: **Slash/OOC

Eine neue FF von mir. Viel Spaß damit. Es werden zwei unterschiedliche Enden zur Wahl stehen. Vielleicht kann ich dann einmal beiden Seiten (Happy-End und Tragik) gerecht werden.

**Kapitel: 01 – Flucht und Verrat**

Severus Snape hetzte wie ein gejagtes Tier durch das dichte Unterholz des verbotenen Waldes. Er drehte sich kein einziges Mal um, so wusste er nicht, ob die Auroren ihnen schon auf der Spur waren und wenn, wie viele es wären. Sein Blick war auf den Rücken des Jungen vor ihm gerichtet, dem jungen Malfoy, den er unbarmherzig vorantrieb. Seine Sinne überprüften immer wieder die Umgebung, denn sie waren auf der Flucht.

Nur wenige Stunden zuvor war alles noch in Ordnung gewesen, dann hatten sich die Ereignisse überstürzt.

Die Todesser kamen durch Draco Malfoys Hilfe in die Mauern Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Es war an dem Jungen gewesen, den Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore zu töten, doch wie Severus schon befürchtet hatte, brachte dieser den Mut dazu nicht auf. Es blieb also an Severus hängen den Mord auszuführen, wollte er nicht selbst sterben, da er mit Dracos Mutter einen unbrechbare Schwur eingegangen war.

Doch dies lag nun eine halbe Stunde etwa zurück und Severus floh nun mit dem Jungen.

Doch wohin? Nun, einen Plan gab es nicht. Sie hatten den Willen und Befehl des dunklen Lords ausgeführt. Fragen stellte man nicht.

Draco stürzte gerade und Severus kniete sich eilig neben den Jungen. Dieser war verstört, sah

auf die blutende Wunde seines Knies, die sein Professor behände versorgte.

„Wohin ...? Was ... nun, Sir?", erklang die verstörte Stimme Dracos und Tränen rannen ihm

über die blassen Wangen.

Er hatte angegeben, wie sehr der Lord ihn schätzte und ihm einen gewichtigen Auftrag

übertragen hatte. Was mit ihm selbst tatsächlich passierte, wenn er Albus Dumbledore getötet

habe, darüber hatte er nicht weiter nachgedacht.

Severus ging davon aus, dass er von Ruhm geträumt und vielleicht einen Platz neben dem

Lord erwartet hatte. Nun las Severus die Enttäuschung im Gesicht des Jungen, der doch fast

schon ein Mann war. Die Erkenntnis, dass er doch nur benutzt worden war. Den Fehler seines

Vaters auszubügeln, oder dabei zu sterben. Der Junge war wertlos in den Augen des Lords,

ein Bauer; eine Schachfigur, welche man für größere Ziele bereitwillig opferte.

Dazu kam die Scham, versagt zu haben. Der Junge war wütend auf sich selbst, seine

Unfähigkeit. Sein Professor hatte ihn retten müssen und die Tat an seiner statt ausführen.

Vorsichtig blickte er in das abgehetzte, aber ansonsten verschlossene Gesicht seines Lehrers.

Ehemaligen Lehrers, verbesserte er sich selbst. „Warum ...?", fragte Draco leise.

Was er damit meinte, blieb Severus unklar. Warum er versagt hatte? Warum er, Severus, den Schulleiter getötet hatte, oder warum er ihm nun erneut half? Warum sie flüchten mussten, anstatt vom Lord fürstlich belohnt zu werden? So viele Fragen in nur einem einzigen Wort: Warum!

Wochen waren inzwischen vergangen und Draco hockte alleine und verängstigt in einer Ruine. Es war außerhalb einer Muggelstadt. Ein kleines Dorf, eine Stunde von London zu Fuß entfernt. So weit hatten sie es nur geschafft. Doch keiner der beiden Flüchtigen konnte sagen, der nächste Tag brachte. Jeder Tag konnte die Entdeckung und somit Askaban oder gar

Den Tod bedeuten.

Es hatte am frühen Abend geregnet und der Boden vor der Ruine war aufgeweicht und schlammig. Draco fror entsetzlich und kauerte sich in die schwarze Robe Severus. Das Haus war wirklich nur noch eine Ruine zu nennen, ohne Dach und Fenster. Durch löchrige Wände zog der scharfe Nachtwind, wie durch einen schweizer Käse. Durch den verwitterten Steinboden suchte sich Gras und Unkraut seinen Weg an die Oberfläche. Severus ... er durfte ihn beim Vornamen nennen, schließlich wäre er nicht mehr sein Lehrer and sie wären aufeinander angewiesen. Wozu noch diese Förmlichkeiten? hatte Severus Snape ihm gesagt.

Doch dies stimmte so nicht! Draco war sich wohl bewusst, dass er allein auf Severus und dessen Hilfe angewiesen war. Ohne ihn käme dieser sicher schneller voran. Draco wusste auch, dass sie nur wegen ihm in der Nähe der Stadt blieben.

Jede Nacht ging Severus los und suchte in London nach Essenresten und Zeitungen, auf die Gefahr hin, selbst geschnappt zu werden. Sie mussten doch irgendwie erfahren, wo man sie derzeit suchte, ob der Lord im Begriff war die Macht zu ergreifen und sie sicher wären. Außerdem mussten sie überleben.

Jede Nacht hoffte Draco, dass Severus auch zurück käme und er nicht vergebens wartete, wie dieser geschnappt, tot wäre oder ihn im Stich lassen könnte. Er atmete in den Stoff der Robe, der nach Severus duftete. Er war durchgefroren und wickelte die Robe um sich. Schwach vor Hunger führte er sich vor Augen, wie viel schlechter es Severus ging. Draco bemerkte nachts den rasselnden Atem des Älteren Mannes. Dass dieser selbst fror, doch ihm die warme Oberrobe überließ. Das Severus immer dünner wurde, da er scheinbar fast alles, was er an Nahrung fand Draco gab, damit dieser bei Kräften blieb.

Wenn dies so weiter ging, würde Severus sterben, dessen war sich Draco sicher und das wollte er nicht.

Langsam erhob er sich. Es war wohl an der Zeit zu gehen, ohne ihn könnte Severus weiter [liehen und überleben. Er käme sicher schneller vorwärts und konnte das Essen, welches er fand selbst zu sich nehmen.

Die letzten Wochen hatte Draco seine Eitelkeit abgelegt und sich von Abfällen ernährt, da würde er sie auch selbst aus den Mülltonnen holen können.

Vorsichtig, fast andächtig, faltete er die Robe und legte sie auf die Stelle, wo er eben noch

gesessen hatte. Eine schnarrende Stimme zerschnitt in diesem Moment die kalte Luft.

„Habe ich dich endlich gefunden. Komm' mit, mein Sohn!"

Als Draco sich umdrehte, stand dort tatsächlich sein Vater. Elegant wie immer, in blendende

Verfassung.

Draco war versucht sich ihm in die Arme zu werfen, so gelöst fühlte er sich. Nun würde alles

gut. „Vater!"

Sein Vater mochte keine überzogenen Gefühlsregungen, so blieb der Junge stehen, wo er war.

Doch die erlösenden Tränen, die sich freisetzten, durch die Hoffnungslosigkeit und die

Anspannung der letzten Wochen, konnte er nicht aufhalten.

„Komm' nun mit, es gibt viel zu tun! Schande hast du mir gemacht. Kannst du gar nichts

richtig machen? Das der Lord mich nach deinem Versagen aus Askaban geholt hat, ist die

letzte Chance zu beweisen, was in unserer Familie steckt. Lass' uns keine Zeit mehr

verlieren!"

Draco kam näher. „Warte, Severus ist sicher gleich zurück ... dann können wir los."

Lucius Blick war für den Jungen nicht zu deuten, aber er merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Doch bevor Lucius etwas sagen konnte, bemerkte Draco mit Blick an seinem Vater vorbei, erleichtert wie Severus näher schritt.

Severus erkannte gleich Lucius Gestalt, dessen unverwechselbare arrogante Haltung und die Mädchenfrisur. „Lucius! Du hier und nicht in Askaban?", seine Stimme war schwach und ehrlich überrascht.

Langsam drehte sich Lucius um, doch Draco eilte an diesem vorbei auf seinen ehemaligen Professor zu. Der Freund seines Vaters, den er schon seit frühesten Kindertagen her kannte.

„Severus, wir sind gerettet!" Lass' uns schnell mit Dad mitgehen."

Da fiel Draco ein, dass er die Robe noch in der Ruine hatte und Severus doch sicher fror. Er bekam sicher die seines Vaters für den Weg. Er drehte um und eilte zurück, um die Robe zu holen.

Lucius hob eine Augenbraue. Sein Sohn duzte Severus? „Ich bin gekommen, um meinen Sohn zu holen. Was aus dir wird, ist mir gleich. Mir liegt auch kein Befehl vor, dich zu retten ...", er sprach seine Worte bedächtig und zog dabei langsam seinen Zauberstab aus dem Gehstock, in welchem dieser im Knauf integriert war. Severus stockte der Atem, er ahnte, was Lucius vorhatte.

„Warum?", war es nun an seiner Stelle leise zu sagen. Lucius lächelte kalt. „Braucht es einen Grund für Verrat?"

Draco kam wieder näher, die Robe in Armen. Als er den gezückten Zauberstab in der Hand seines Vaters sah, den dieser gen Severus richtete, blieb er erstarrt stehen. Er hörte den Todesfluch und das grelle grüne Licht. Die Robe fiel ihm aus den Händen und zu Boden.

„NEEEIN!"

Hastig stolperte er vorwärts und kniete neben Severus Snapes Leiche im Schlamm. Er starrte in die aufgerissenen, toten Augen des Mannes, der immer für ihn da gewesen war und ihn beschützt hatte. Nur leise hauchte er das eine Wort, welches ihn seit Wochen verfolgte.

„Warum?!"


	2. Tod und Teufel

**Ein teuflischer Vertrag**

**Autor: **Serena Snape

**Kapitel: 2**/8

**Altersfreigabe: **NC-17 aber für diese Seite zensiert

**Pairing: **SS/DM

**Kategorie: Romanze**

**Inhalt: **Freunde sind wichtig, doch können gerade die besten Freunde zu den größten Verrätern werden (Zitat: Trinity Blood)

Was wenn ein solcher Verrat für dich große Konsequenzen hat? Was tust du, wenn du die Chance hast eine Zeit in deinem Leben zu verändern. Nutzt du diese Chance sinnvoll? Oder wird es am Ende auf das gleiche herauslaufen?

**Disclaimer: **Alle Buch-Charas und die HP-Welt gehören JK Rowling. Lycidas gehört Christoph Marzi

**Warnung: **Slash/OOC

Eine neue FF von mir. Viel Spaß damit. Es werden zwei unterschiedliche Enden zur Wahl stehen. Vielleicht kann ich dann einmal beiden Seiten (Happy-End und Tragik) gerecht werden.

**Kapitel: 02 – Tod und Teufel**

Totale Finsternis umgab Severus. Selbst als er die Augen langsam öffnete, war es noch immer Dunkel um ihn herum. Langsam nahm er leichte Schemen und eine melodische Stimme wahr. Sanft sprach diese auf ihn ein, ohne jedoch viel zu sagen. Nach und nach erglimmten die Fackeln an den Wänden auf und tauchte den dunklen Raum in gespenstisches Licht. Das leise Knistern der Flammen war zu vernehmen.

Severus sah sich vorsichtig um und bemerkte, dass er sich in einen großen Raum befand, welcher keinen Anfang und kein Ende zu haben schien.

Ein großer, blonder Mann stand vor ihm. Doch eigentlich hatte er auch recht zarte Züge, so dass er auch als Frau durchgehen konnte, was Severus doch leicht verwirrte.

Gerade diese Züge verliehen ihm ein bildschönes, engelsgleiches Aussehen.

Langsam, leicht taumelnd erhob sich Severus vom Boden, auf welchem er gelegen hatte. Alles wirkte noch wie mit einem Schleier überzogen. Erst nachdem er einige Male geblinzelt hatte, sah er klarer.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte er in die Stille und musterte sein Gegenüber sowie weiterhin den Raum, in welchem sie sich befanden. Die Wände waren schwarz und schimmerten, als wären sie feucht. Doch es war nirgends Wasser erkennbar, der Raum war kein Keller oder Kerker. Er tippte auf schwarzen Marmor.

Seltsame Zeichen waren im Boden eingelassen, düster und vergessen von alters her. Eine Art von Runen?

„Du bist in der Hölle!", erklang die helle, feste Stimme des Anderen. „Bevor du mich fragst, wie du hierher kamst... es ist simpel. Du bist gestorben. Willkommen in der Unendlichkeit. Du wirst hier mit deiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert werden, immer und immer wieder. Die Hölle ist die Wiederholung."

Den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck Severus nahm der Teufel nur zur Kenntnis. Es war eben immer dasselbe. „Das habe nicht ich mir einfallen lassen. Wäre dir ein Feuersee und quälende Diener meinerseits lieber? Was hast du erwartet..."

Gut, soviel wusste er. Der Teufel war ein gefallener Engel, dennoch hatte er ihn sich immer anders vorgestellt. Nicht so…anziehend, eher hässlich und grausam. Doch die blauen Augen des Engels waren kalt und spiegelten vielleicht doch Grausamkeit wieder. Sie loderten wie Feuer und irgendwie war der Teufel eine Sünde wert.

In Severus erwachte die Erinnerung. Er war Tod! Lucius hatte ihn getötet. „Dieses Schwein!"

Lycidas war gerade dabei in einem in schwarzem Samt eingeschlagenen Buch zu lesen, um in Severus Leben eine Begebenheit zu finden, in der er diesen gefangen halten konnte, für dessen Höllenqualen. Was er las, fesselte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Doch es entging ihm nicht der wütende Ausbruch des Verstorbenen. Schon immer war der Teufel äußerst wissbegierig und so drehte er sich wieder zu Severus um. „Von wem redest du?"

Es bedurfte in Severus Zustand der Verwirrung nur wenig Anstoß und er erzählte dem Teufel die Umstände seines Todes aus seiner Sicht, noch bevor dieser es im Buch des Todes nachlesen konnte.

Es war detailreicher und die Zusammenhänge klarer.

Nachdem Severus geendet hatte, schwieg Lycidas länger und hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Langsam lief er über den schwarzen Boden, wobei seine Schritte leise wieder hallten. Eine leichte Melodie erklang aus des gefallenen Engels Kehle.

Als Severus diese vernahm, wich die Wut aus seinem Körper und er beobachtete den Teufel. Seltsam, er hatte sich den Teufel wirklich immer anders vorgestellt. Dämonisch, kaum menschlich und vor allem hässlich und stinkend. Wenn er ehrlich war fand er diesen Lycidas recht reizvoll. Wahrscheinlich lag es an der Ausstrahlung, die ihn noch von seiner Engelsgestalt geblieben war.

Severus schoss die Frage durch den Kopf, ob Engel wirklich geschlechtslos waren, doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, begann Lycidas zu sprechen.

„Meist sind es die besten Freunde, die zu den größten Verrätern werden ... bei mir war es nicht viel anders. Als ich begann, die Dinge um mich herum zu hinterfragen; unser Dasein, unsere Aufgaben, verstanden dies meine Brüder nicht. Es war uns verboten, Dinge in Frage zu stellen; überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, ob sie richtig oder vernünftig waren. Sie verrieten mich und ich stand ganz alleine mit meiner Meinung gegen die gesamte Engelschar. Schließlich wurde ich aus dem Himmel verbannt. Ich errichtete mir hier mein Domizil, baute mir die Unterwelt auf. Hier verbietet mir keiner das Denken …"  
Abrupt beendete er seine Ausführungen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er mit einem der Toten sprach. Ein seltsames Schweigen lag nun im Raum und beide Personen beobachteten sich.

Lycidas haderte mit sich selbst, doch dieser schwarzhaarige Mann faszinierte ihn irgendwie. Langsam schritt er zum Buch des Todes zurück und klappte es zu, ohne ein Todesdatum einzutragen. „Ich mache dir folgendes Angebot!"

Severus Kopf ruckte hoch und er musterte den Teufel. Was kam jetzt?

„Ich gebe dir die Chance, dein Leben zu ändern, oder an deinem vermeintlichen Freund Rache zu nehmen. Doch egal, was du auch änderst, sobald du erneut stirbst, gehörst du mir!" Bei diesen Worten drehte sich Lycidas zu ihm um und seine Augen wirkten wie züngelnde Flammen.

„Es ist egal wie viele gute Taten du vollbringen magst, nach deinem Tode fährst du wieder zu mir in die Hölle."

Severus sah mit offenem Mund auf den Teufel. Wozu dann das Ganze, wenn er am Ende doch die ewige Wiederholung der Hölle erleiden musste? Gefangen in einer Begebenheit seines eigenen Lebens, welches er im Leben schon nicht ertragen konnte. Er wäre wieder auf der Flucht, schon dem Tode nahe. Was sollte er dabei noch ändern können?

Als hätte Lycidas seine Gedanken gelesen, ertönte dessen Stimme erneut. „Dies ist nicht verhandelbar. Nutze deine Chance gut, für das was dir wichtig ist, solange dein Leben dauern mag."

Severus schluckte. Vielleicht... konnte er Draco noch ein Mal sehen. Sehen was aus diesem geworden ist, wie es ihm nun geht. Vielleicht könnte er auch den Lord aufhalten. Würde es sich nicht lohnen, dafür noch einmal zu sterben und in der Hölle zu landen? Vielleicht würde sein Angedenken dann positiver in den Erinnerungen der Zauberer und Hexen verbleiben.

Der Teufel schrieb derweil auf einem Pergament, welches er Severus schließlich vorlegte. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien ein steinerner Tisch zwischen ihnen beiden, auf welchem Lycidas das Pergament ausbreitete.

„Ein Vertrag, der unsere Abmachung besiegelt. Ich sende dich in dein Leben zurück und du

überschreibst mir deine Seele."

Severus trat näher an den Tisch und überflog den Text des Vertrages, doch lag keine Feder bei, mit welcher er seine Unterschrift unter den Text setzen konnte.

Wieder ein Mal schien Lycidas seine Gedanken zu lesen und mit einem leicht überheblichen Lächeln erklärte er seinem Gegenüber. „Du wirst mit deinem genetischen Code unterzeichnen. Wir wollen doch nicht versuchen, den Vertrag am Ende anzufechten. Denke an eines: auch gute Taten ändern nicht die Vertragsbedingungen. Dieser Vertrag wird mit deinem Blut besiegelt und auch für Gott unanfechtbar."

Severus erblickte nun einen silbernen Dolch neben dem Pergament, von dem er sicher war, dass dieser zuvor nicht dort gelegen hatte. Er stach sich damit in einen seiner Finger und drückte seinen Fingerabdruck auf das Pergament, das sich anschließend aufrollte und selbständig versiegelte, ehe es in den Weiten der Dunkelheit des Gewölbes verschwand.

Sein Blut und sein Fingerabdruck mit diesem darauf machten den Vertrag bindend und durch seine Genetik war eine Verwechslung und somit ein Rausreden nicht möglich.

Der Teufel sah ihn weiterhin mit diesem kühlen Lächeln an, ehe er die Hand langsam hob und auf Severus zu deuten schien. Augenblicklich begann es sich vor Severus Augen zu drehen. Ihm schwindelte und sogleich verlor er sein Bewusstsein.

Lycidas hielt seinerseits seinen Teil der Vereinbarung und sandte ihn zurück ins Leben.


End file.
